1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to medical instruments and more specifically it relates to an improved gastrostomy tube.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous medical instruments have been provided in prior art that are adapted to assist doctors in examining and treating patients. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.